Fade with me
by I Right
Summary: How will Kouu, the new 3rd Division Captain earn the respect of the others?
1. Chapter 1

Walking into the Captains chambers for the first time was more exciting than I had first anticipated. The feeling of being around others powerful enough to be called Captain made my hair stand on end, or maybe it was the intense reiatsu fumigating from the room. Either way, I was excited. Turning down the music blazing from my wireless headphones I lazily stepped in smiling, but lets back up a little. I suppose I should introduce myself first. I'm Kouu Mugen and I am the new 3rd Division Captian of the Gotei 13 Protection Squads.

Kouu: Nice 'ta meet 'ya, my name is Kouu. I said to the 10 faces peering into me.

I guess it wasn't weird for them to be a little suspicious of me, seeing as the betrayal of the last 3rd squad captain, but the answer of silence gave me an uneasy feeling. Ignoring the gazes and with one hand gently scratching my light blond hair I walked down the hall and stood next to the 2nd Division Captain SoiFon, she made no attempt to greet me. Standing there I could almost feel each captain judging me, either judging me from the way I walk, the way I talk, or maybe just my appearance. You see, I was only seventeen years old and I was also the only known person in all of soul society to achieve the captain rank without using one of three normal methods.

Standing there for 10 minutes with less than even a peep for any of the captains was just nerve racking. I reached up to adjust of volume of my headset when the 1st Division Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai finally stepped in leaning on his zanpaktou hidden in his walking stick. I checked myself, he wouldn't be pleased to hear musing blaring as he spoke.

Yamamoto Genryuusai : I've gathered you here to tell you new information the Research Bureau has discovered. It seems Aizen has grown bored waiting on the Hōgyoku to develop. He has created a new threat that such as an Espada, but much more powerful. I shall let Captain Mayuri explain in detail.

There was a strong reaction from the other captains, I notice Soi Fong twitch a little and Captain of the 11th Division smile at the Commanders words. I showed no emotion, though truly, I was as excited as the 11th. As Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Captain of the 12th Division and 2nd president of the Shinigami Research Institute, stepped forward my stomach felt as though it fell into a bottomless pit, I could feel myself slightly shaking, and rested my right hand on my red hilted zanpaktou. Truthfully he was the only person in all of soul society I truly feared and he was looking directly at me as he spoke.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi : This may seem hard to follow for some of your simple minds to comprehend, but please, try to keep up. Last night we have discovered large amounts of reiatsu coming from the human world, we at first disregarded the reiastsu as an abnormal amount of hollow's striking in one spot, possibly a clan of some sort. We instructed the Shinigami in near by areas to settle the problem. A team of 62 shinigami was reported wiped out in less than 60 seconds.

SoiFon : Why is it that the Research Bureau disregarded such a large amount of reiatsu? What good is your precious Research Bureau if they cannot do there job!? I say we get rid of the whole program itself!


	2. Chapter 2

Mayuri Kurotsuchi : Oh? Maybe you should come by sometime and see what it is we_ truly_ do 2nd Division captain. We always have room for additional research material. What do you say, come with and be my new pet?

SoiFon : Ha, you'd be dead before you could lay a finger on me. Soifon reached for her sword, as did Mayuri, thats when I intervened.

Kouu : Um. Captain Mayuri, has anyone else been sent 'ta investigate the deaths of the shinigami?

Mayuri Kurotsuchi : tsh, why do you think we are gathered here boy? A search party was sent fourteen hours ago, we've yet to hear any messages from the squad. We presume they are dead. This is obviously only something captain level and above could handle.

Kouu : I see... Then I volunteer to go captain commander.

All eyes were on me again, I noticed the 8th divison captain, Katen Kyoukotsu smile and and hide his eyes under his hat. Though I was still a little shaken from speaking to Mayuri Kurotsuchi directly, I was still determined to prove to everyone that I was worthy of the title Taicho. (captain)

Yamamoto Genryuusai : You will not be going alone. Captain Kenpachi and Captain Byakuya will be accompanying you. You three will be departing tomorrow, go to the human world and investigate the strange reiatsu.

With the raise of the commanders hand, the captains meeting was dismissed and the captains were gone in the blink of an eye. I paused a moment and drew a deep breath, the responsibility of a captain would be mind numbing, but I chose this path long ago. Leaving the captain chambers and walking outside I was met by the 11th Division Captain Zaraki Kenpachi.

Zaraki kenpachi : Hey kid, tomorrow, if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you. I thought it would be fair to tell you, so when feel my blade eating your flesh, you'll know why.

Zaraki's spirt forced a smile upon me, I reached for my head and turned up my music. A habit when I'm excited. 

Kouu : What? The rumors of Zaraki kenpachi must not be true? Pft, I didn't know you gave warnings. If so, it's my turn. If the enemy is too boring, I might just attack you so I don't fall asleep.

There was a long pause and the smile on Zaraki's face disappeared. I noticed him move a little bit and I grabbed for my zanpaktou, music screaming in my ear. I held my breath for a second and slowly moved into a more comfortable stance when out of nowhere Zaraki blew up with laughter.

Zaraki kenpachi : HAHAHA KID, I wouldn't it any other way. Make sure you sleep well tonight, if not, you'll probably die. Bye.

With that, Kenpachi was gone. I finally exhaled and raised my head to the sky. "_Tomorrow will be a hell of a day." _


End file.
